


The Baby with a Red Balloon

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: The Baby with a Pink Balloon [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Babies, Dark Comedy, F/M, Ghosts, Mexican Horror, Other, Pastel Gore, witching hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A ghostly baby girl who got them into creepy and surreal misadventures.





	1. The Woman and The Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It takes place in Mexico instead of France.

Nickelodeon Presents

Creepy music box playing

Thunder crashing

Organs and flesh formed into a cute ghostly baby girl.

Baby giggling.

Ghostly moaning.

Thunder crashing

The Baby with a Red Balloon.

Created by Sandra Equihua

The Woman and the Ghost

A Mexican brown haired woman who was writing in her book and heard a noise.

"Who's there"

She continued to write when she heard a cute baby's voice.

She gulped as she heard a soft baby's cry.

She heard a knock and it was the ghost of a Mexican baby girl with a red balloon.

"Mama" she babbles

A woman screams and runs away.

"Uh-oh"

She looks at a baby girl's red balloon.

She coos.

"H-hi I-I'm Mariluz w-what's yours?"

"Brie Brie"

"Your father named you Maribriela before he died."

Maribriela cries.

"Uh-oh?"

Mariluz gives Maribela a bottle, but Maribela phased through the wall.

Mariluz screams


	2. Scaring Contest

A alarm clock beeped and it was stopped by a teenage girl.

She was taking a bath and eating breakfast.

She was calling her friend with her phone.

"Hey Luz guess what tonight is a scaring contest and you have to come"

"Oh yeah"

"Um Luz don't you think your father will like it remember last time."

Luz remembers that her father didn't like Halloween.

"You done remembering."

"Yes, but I'm making a costume for tonight."

"Ay Nina what are you making"

"I'm making a 1930s dress what are you making"

"I'm making a Marie Antoinette costume, but my mother won't let me so she made me a girly costume ugh"

"Okay bye"

"Bye"


	3. Baby's First Novel

Mariluz Rodriguez married her college sweetheart, Felipe. 

Mariluz discovers that she was pregnant.

They bought a crib and newborn outfits and bottles and diapers.

“I don’t know how to make the baby feel comfortable..” Mariluz said sadly. 

“I know,” Felipe sighed. “The baby’s here for one night. It’ll be okay.”

A few minutes later, Mariluz finally give birth to a beautiful baby girl named Maribriela.

It turned out to be the longest night in history. Mariluz and Felipe were woken up on five separate accounts, all due to Maribriela crying out in her sleep. They took turns creeping down the hallway to check on her, but as soon as their poked their heads into the baby room, Maribriela would cease crying and feign sleep. Neither adult wanted to push any boundaries, so they ended up climbing into bed with a disinherited sigh. 

The fifth time Mariluz woke up to Maribriela’s crying, she couldn’t take it anymore. She hated hearing the baby crying and being unable to do anything about it. So, she threw off her covers and walked to the baby room, and even though Maribriela stopped crying the moment she heard her footsteps, she continued into the baby room. 

“Brie Brie..?” Mariluz said softly.

“I know it must be scary. Having to stay at this strange house?” She forced out a nervous chuckle, which Maribriela didn’t reciprocate. “I know you must be scared of some other things too. I’m not going to force you to talk about it, but you aren’t alone here. You can cry if you want to, talk if you want to. And if you want to be alone that’s fine. But if you don’t- I’m here.” 

“I’m here, too,” Felipe said

Maribriela yawned and goes to back to sleep.


	4. The Baby with a red Balloon Nickelodeon Tralier

Nickelodeon and Fulanita Productions

Thunder crash and woman screams.

"The Baby with a Red Balloon is the most scariest macabriest goriest and creepiest animated show"

Maribriela giggles.

Wilhelm scream

Maribriela sneezed

"That is the weirdest child I've ever seen"

Ghostly moaning

"The Baby with a red balloon new series starts November 21 on Nick"


	5. Don't Stress Mariluz Out

Mariluz was reading books and writing over over and over again until her pencil broke.

Mariluz rips a paper in half and she then sharpen her pencil.

Mariluz was sweating as she write a novel faster.

But the ghost of a girl appeared behind Mariluz.

"Hello"

Mariluz screamed and falls.

"Hi Mariluz how's it going"

"Terrible"

Maribriela crawls to Mariluz.

Mariluz screamed.

"Maribriela what are you doing?!"

Maribriela giggles.

"Maribriela you gotta help me?!"

Maribriela said "Uh-oh?"

Tea kettle whistling and boiling.

Mariluz said "I need to get a good sleep so I won't get stressed out?!"

Maribriela babbled

Mariluz face palmed

Maribriela transition

Mariluz mentally said inside her head "Okay Mariluz just calm down maybe some books will get you to sleep."

Mariluz tried to read a book but it's too dark.

Mariluz has an idea 

So she use a flashlight.

First Mariluz read Alice in Wonderland.

Then Mariluz read Tom Sawyer.

Mariluz read Moby Dick.

Mariluz read Huckleberry Finn

Mariluz read The Secret Garden.

Mariluz read all the books over over and over again.

10 books and 5 minutes later....

Mariluz finally get to sleep.


	6. Poltergeist

To say that Maribriela was surprised to see a book on her bed when she got home from school would have been an understatement of epic proportions. However, she didn't hesitate to run over to it, opening the book.

But Maribriela sees a ghostly baby girl with a red balloon

Maribriela screamed

"Hey Gabrielita" a voice came with a mexican accent that belonged to none other than the ghost of a strict yet unlucky man. "Look what i found it" as he pointed at a old music box "It's a old music box that Maribriela used to have it when she was alive."

Maribriela said "Yes Brie Brie's parents were getting tired of the same song over over and over again until they just can't take it anymore"

Brie Brie squealed

"Sorry Brie Brie the song is driving everyone crazy"

Brie Brie giggled

Maribriela said "Please don't tell me the song is cute yet creepy!?"

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh"


	7. The Baby With a Red Balloon Ending Theme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part is a creepy music box playing and the second part is a creepy musical saw and accordian and a Mexican woman singing.

1st part

Creepy music box playing

2nd part

Creepy musical saw and accordian playing.

~The Baby with a red Balloon~

~The Baby with a red Balloon~

~There was a ghostly baby girl who holds a creepy red balloon that filled with blood~

~The Baby with a red Balloon~

Fulanita Productions

Nickelodeon


	8. The Macabre Couple

1964

A mexican girl named Angie glared at a Filipina girl named Mahalia Torres. 

"Honestly, Torres," she growled, then took a deep breath and continued more normally. "A rich girl invited us to a potluck party and now we bring this!?"

Mahalia said "It's an ube roll my family made it"

Angie facepalmed "Great how are we gonna go to the party without looking like this"

But Angie has an idea 

She takes Mahalia to a beauty salon where they get their hair done.

They went to the mall where they bought dresses.

Later at night......

Door ring bell

A girl with blonde hair walked to the door.

"I'll get it"

She opens the door

"Well Well well if isn't the macabre couple"

Angie said "Silencio Prissy"

Everyone were chatting and eating.


	9. The Secret Garden

Maribriela walks to a flower.

Maribriela coos

Mariluz read a book, but she saws Maribriela.

Maribriela laughs

Mariluz said "Uh-oh"

Maribriela coos.

Creepy music box playing as Mariluz runs down the stairs and go outside.

Mariluz said "Brie Brie What are you doing here?!"

Maribriela giggles.

Mariluz screamed as she saws a old gate.

Mariluz said "What the heck is that?!"

Maribriela opens the gate revealing a beautiful garden.

Mariluz said "What is this place?"

Maribriela laughs

Mariluz and Maribriela walked to a bench.

Mariluz said "Gardening keeps me calm from stress"


	10. Bebe Mio

Mariluz was writing a book, but she heard Maribrela's crying.

Mariluz shushed and then began to sing.

"Bebé mío, no llores.  
Bebé mío, sécate los ojos.  
Descansa tu cabeza cerca de mi corazón,  
Nunca a parte, bebé mío.

Maribriela coos as Mariluz bopped her on the nose.

Pequeño, cuando juegas,  
No presten atención a lo que dicen.  
Deja que tus ojos brillen y brillen,  
Nunca una lágrima, bebé mío.  
Si supieran todo de ti,  
Terminarían amándote a ti también.  
Todas esas mismas personas que te regañan.  
Lo que darían por el derecho de abrazarte.  
Desde tu cabello hasta tus dedos de los pies,

Maribriela yawns and going to sleep.  
No eres mucho, sabe Dios.  
Pero, eres tan precioso para mí,  
Dulce como puede ser, bebé mío."


	11. Silly Mariluz

Mariluz was reading books.

Mariluz was writing until her pencil brokes.

Mariluz face palmed.

She sharpens her pencil.

Mariluz writes in her novel and she was sweating

Inside Mariluz's brain, the workers worries that she got stressed out so they shut her down.

Mariluz babbled

Mariluz was playing with a pink balloon.

Mariluz was eating bubblegum.

Mariluz giggled as a black kitten licked her hand.

"Mom are you okay" Maribriela said

Mariluz feeds a black kitten with a bottle of milk.

Maribriela gasped

"Mom you seem kinda happy without getting stressed out" Maribriela said

Mariluz was riding a unicycle as she juggles a cake, a skull and umbrella.

Maribriela said "Uh-oh"

Clock transition

Maribriela was reading a book.

"Legend has it a girl's brain shuts down from stress and she becomes a silly girl driving everyone crazy until they gives her ghostly berries to eat.Hmm"

Clock transition

Maribriela puts a bag on the desk.

Mariluz tip toed to the kitchen and saws a bag.

She opened it revealing a plate of ghostly berries.

But she eats it and her eyes turned big.

Inside her brain, the workers turned her on.

Mariluz realized that she did something crazy.

"Uh-oh"


	12. The Song

Maribriela was beat boxing while a girl with blue hair that looks Frida Suarez. She dressed in punk/goth style. She was tuning her guitar.

"Thanks for helping me record Brie Brie"

Maribriela babbled.

"Now i want to sing something personal so don't laugh at me"

Maribriela giggled.

Maribriela transition

"Now you take a slow beat and keep it steady or it messed up everything"

Maribriela began to beat boxing and a blue haired girl began to singing.

However, Maribriela stopped beat boxing.

"Huh? Brie Brie you messed the beat up!"

"Uh-oh"


	13. Voice Actors

I hope if the Mexican Horror voice actors

Alanna Ubach- Mariluz

Grey Griffin- Luz

Eric Bauza- Arturo

Candi Milo- Nina

Carlos Alarazqui- Luz's dad

Maribriela Gonzales- Maribriela Martinez


	14. Marina and Opie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in 2007, but it takes place in 2018.

2007

Mariluz finds out that Emiliano was still furious at Manny for hurting Frida.

"Oh no" Mariluz mentally said inside her head.

So she drives to Frida's house and knocked on the door.

Emiliano opened the door "Oh it's you you must be Maria Luz"

Mariluz said "Actually it's Mariluz and i'm here to see your daughter Frida Suarez."

Emiliano said "Frida there's someone here to see you"

Frida slowly walks down the stairs to see Mariluz.

"Frida this is Mariluz"

But Mariluz saw Frida's expression. She looked extremely tired. She had dark bags under her eyes her expression itself looked depressed. 

Frida replied to Mariluz “Hi…” she replied depressingly 

“Uh…are you ok?” 

“Yeah I’m fine…” she said in a drowsy tone.

Later they went to Frida's room.

Mariluz said "Hey i know we aren't seeing eye to eye but we have so much in common"

Mariluz sighed "I too have a great grandmother who died when i was little"

Frida gasped "Oh no"

Mariluz said "I think her name is Marina"

Frida said "I have a great grandmother named Opie"

Mariluz was worried about Frida not talking to Manny.

Meanwhile

After school Manny arrived home but scares the mexican grim reaper.

"Aaaah!! Where's your blue haired girlfriend?!"

“SHE’S NOT MY-Oh forget it.” Manny just sighed once again not even feeling like arguing with him “She’s…well.” Manny tried to think of a way to explain 

"So don’t you have any other friends to hang out with? She couldn’t be the only friend you have.” 

 

“Well of course I-I…” Manny began to think. As a matter of fact, Manny didn’t really have many other close friends like Frida. He of course knew some kids from school that he talked to sometime but they were mostly acquaintances. The only person he hung out with all the time was Frida, not anyone else. “Not…really.” He said saddened 

 

Manny didn't hang out with Frida which saddens Juan Luis, but Juan Luis thinks of something.

A card is shown saying "Manny had to wait until he apologizes to Emiliano Suarez....". Then, we see a drawing of Juan Luis sleeping with a scythe next to him. After that, Manny slaps him and yells out "PARCA!".


	15. Detective Pikachu

Hey guys guess what I have a annoucment........Tomorrow I'm going to AMC to watch Detective Pikachu

I ask my dad that I need 7 dollars for the movie and 8 dollars for a snack pack.


End file.
